Measuring expression levels of biomarkers (e.g., secreted proteins in plasma) can be an effective means to identify patients and patient populations that will respond to specific therapies including, e.g., treatment with VEGF antagonists, such as anti-VEGF antibodies.
There is a need for effective means for determining which patients will respond to which treatment and for incorporating such determinations into effective treatment regimens for patients with VEGF antagonist therapies, whether used as single agents or combined with other agents.